


Call Me Crazy----AU

by JeffrinaMichelle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffrinaMichelle/pseuds/JeffrinaMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Chloe Beale is a Pre-Law student who struggles with schizophrenia. She is still trying to prove the diagnosis is wrong. Beca Mitchell is young psychiatrist. She had some patients before but never met people with schizophrenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. This is an AU based off of a gif set on Tumblr done by the awesome captainpeachperfect. I just asked her permission to use the inspiration to write my own spin on it. I am doing this as a side project with Stone Heart Loves Bulletproof Glass. You should go check out captainpeachperfect’s blog on Tumblr and see the awesomeness of her gif set. Hopefully I do her fantastic storyline justice. As always awesome nerds, I hope that you enjoy!! http://captainpeachperfect.tumblr.com/post/133694420478/pitch-perfect-au-call-me-crazy-part-i-summary.

**Call Me Crazy: Chapter 1**

**~*~Beca’s POV~*~**

Beca Mitchell was nervous. Of that much she is certain. The only problem is that Beca Mitchell doesn’t do nervous. At least not when it comes to her profession. Out in the real world, in the presence of other humans is a different story. Beca can’t socialize to save her life. She has always been socially awkward when it comes to being around the general public.

So needless to say, it was a huge surprise to Beca herself when she decided to get her doctorate in psychology. Her parents almost died when she told them about her major. Her dad spend a good twenty minutes clutching his chest while fake hyperventilating. Words could not describe how hard Beca prayed for the joke to become a reality. It wasn’t like she had a bad relationship with her father; it was more one-sided than anything. Warren was trying to forge a relationship with his daughter; Beca had to give him that. The problem was that he was about thirteen years too late.

Beca was only ten years old when her parents got divorced. Her father was never really present while she was growing up. Even when her parents were still together, he was never really home. He spent a lot of time at work. So it really wasn’t much of a surprise when Warren and Leah sat ten year old Beca down to tell her that they were getting a divorce. What surprised Beca and her mom was when Warren remarried not even six months later. Turns out that Warren had been carrying on a relationship with one of his co-workers Sheila since before Beca was even born. That was how Beca found out that she had a half-brother, Jason. Jason is two years older than Beca. Finding out that Warren made another family that he ended up choosing over staying around to raise Beca has always been a sore spot for Beca. That is probably the biggest reason why Beca is holds so much animosity towards her father. Growing up without him, while he gallivanted around with the family that he chose, made Beca feel like she wasn’t good enough. Like everyone that she would ever let close would find out how worthless she is and leave her, just like her father did.

At twenty-three years old, Beca knows that this isn’t a healthy feeling to have. That she would be able to find someone that would love her and wouldn’t ever leave. There is still a piece of her that is stuck as ten-year old Beca, abandoned by the one man that was supposed to love her unconditionally.

Beca doesn’t hold a grudge against Jason. Technically, he was around before Beca. Granted, Warren was married to Leah at the time that Sheila got pregnant with Jason, but eh…semantics. As a matter of fact, Beca and Jason have a very close knit relationship. Being only two years apart in age, they pretty much grew up together. Not in the same house obviously, but they went to the same schools for middle and high school. Beca has always been ahead of her classmates. She graduated high school when she was sixteen. So she was in Jason’s classes in school. From the very beginning of being in class with Beca, Jason took his little sister under his wing and protected her. So instead of hating Jason for taking away her father, Beca loved her older brother. She actually found herself being angrier at Warren for making her go ten years of her life without knowing her brother.

Being younger than all her classmates, Beca had a tendency to be teased a lot. It didn’t really help that she was exceptionally smart, making her look like an uptight Brainiac to her classmates. Jason protected his sister the best that he could, but he wasn’t able to be around her twenty-four/seven. So being recklessly teased and ridiculed for being engaged in her studies, forced Beca to grow a thick skin. Part of growing that thick skin forced Beca to rethink a few things. She spent a lot of time studying so she didn’t really have a group of friends. She was honestly pretty socially awkward. Her only friend through high school was Jason. Even then, he had his own group of friends that he hung out with.

Beca knew that if she adopted a “devil may care” attitude, people would leave her alone. The attitude change came with a wardrobe change. She started wearing a lot of black. She changed her make-up, wearing darker eyeshadow and thickening her eyeliner. She got ear piercings up both ears, and she even talked her mom into letting her get a few tattoos. She went from being a socially awkward Brainiac to being an essentially mute bitch. Now she wasn’t a bitch really, she just had a really dry sense of humor. She had sarcastic retorts for pretty much everything, and that made her classmates perceive her as a bitch. Beca didn’t really care that her classmates called her a bitch, as long as they let her alone. The majority of her high school years were spent in class or walking around campus with her headphones drowning out the noise around her.

If there was one thing that Beca loved aside from her studies, it was music. Music was Beca’s life, her heartbeat. Her first tattoo was a pair of headphones on her wrist. Followed by lyrics tattooed on her shoulder. If there was one thing that Beca would’ve loved to do with her life, it would have been to produce music. When she wasn’t studying or hanging out with Jason, she was making mash-ups on her laptop.

Beca’s original plan when she graduated was to run off to Los Angeles to pay her dues and make a name for herself in the music business. By the time she graduated, Warren had made an appearance back into her life. Sure she got the random birthday and Christmas cards with twenty bucks in them but considering that he lived in the same city as she did, he didn’t really take time out of his day to visit her. So needless to say, Beca was hell-bent on defying what her father wished of her.

When Beca got her early acceptance into the University of Oregon, her parents were ecstatic. When she told them that she was majoring in music technology, they were livid. Warren told Beca that she might as well get a degree in liberal arts, because majoring in music was a waste of time. Warren told Beca that he refused to pay for her college education if she chose to major in music. Little did he know that she was offered a full ride scholarship because of her academic performance throughout her schooling. So needless to say, Beca went off to the University of Oregon and declared her major in music production.

It took all of one semester for Beca to change her mind. She didn’t know that it was possible, but majoring in music was making her hate everything about music. She knew that if she didn’t change her major, she was going to destroy her very essence of life. She hadn’t made a mix since she started classes, so she knew that something was wrong.

So Beca begrudgingly admitted defeat and went to see her dad during winter break. She told him that she was miserable and that she wanted to declare another major. To his credit, Warren never once gloated or told Beca “I told you so.” He helped talk her down from her proverbial ledge and at the end of the day, it was agreed upon that Beca was going to declare her major to be in psychology.

Beca met Kevin in one of her English classes when she was doing her perquisites. He was majoring in journalism. He was four years older than Beca, in his sophomore year. He was funny, sweet and a total nerd like Beca. It didn’t take Beca very long to forge a friendship with Kevin, which was not something that she normally did.

It wasn’t until Kevin was a senior and Beca had turned 18 that something between them shifted.

Beca had zero experience when it came to relationships. Even the thought of having one was enough to make her sick to her stomach. It probably had something to do with her father abandoning her. Beca was convinced that putting time and effort into a relationship would end up in heartbreak eventually. She didn’t really see the appeal of dealing with that crap. Plus, being so wrapped up in her studies didn’t leave much time for socializing.

Regardless of her feelings about relationships, she still had needs. So the first time that Kevin kissed her, she didn’t stop him. Things escalated quickly after that, and Beca ended up losing her virginity to her best friend.

Things between them luckily stayed pretty much the same. They would still hang out whenever they weren’t busy studying or in class. The only noticeable different was the fact that their hangouts usually ended up in heated make-sessions or sex.

Beca was pretty sure that Kevin had more than friend feelings for her. She wanted more than anything to be able to return them, but she just couldn’t. So every time that he approached the subject of them being anything more than friends with benefits, Beca would use her womanly wiles to distract him.

After Kevin graduated, he took a job working at for a magazine in Atlanta, Georgia. He promised Beca that they would still be best friends and that he would keep in touch with her. Beca wanted to believe him, but her abandonment issues made that next to impossible.

So after he left, Beca crawled back into her protective shell, shying away from human contact so she could focus on her studies.

The next four years were pretty much a blur for Beca. Between school and doing her internship for her degree, she had no spare time. Aside from the occasional call or text from her brother or Kevin, she spent those four years completely immersed in her studies.

Graduation was pretty much a blur for Beca. Yeah she got to see Kevin for the first time in four years, and Jason and his wife Kelly made the trip out to Portland to watch Beca graduate with honors.

Beca was immediately offered a job at a local hospital. She spent the next year helping out young children and teenagers that suffered from depression and the like.

By the end of Beca’s year working at the hospital, she knew that she wanted to leave Portland. There wasn’t anything left there for her. Her parents were there yeah, but they had their own lives and she was an adult now. So one night after too many beers, Beca looked at jobs out in Atlanta. She didn’t really find anything that appealed to her. She didn’t want to work in a hospital and see young kids that needed therapy after being sexually or physically abused. She just couldn’t handle that anymore.

Maybe it was the beer making her light-headed or maybe she was just a little crazy. Beca gave up looking for a job and instead looked at available office spaces.

That was how Beca found herself packing up her car with her meager belongings to make the cross country trip to Georgia. Beca made the thirty nine hour drive in just four days. Stopping only when necessary to sleep.

Upon arriving in Atlanta, Beca checked herself into a hotel and promptly slept for a full day and a half.

After recovering from her long drive, Beca made her way out to the office space that she decided on. It was all ready for her to move in and furnish.

It took another two weeks before Beca’s office was ready and she called her practice open for business.

So needless to say, Beca was nervous.

Not because she doubted her skills when it came to treatment. It was because she was treating someone who was diagnosed with schizophrenia. She had never had a patient that was schizophrenic before.

So she spent the entire night before their first session reading everything that she could get her hands on about schizophrenia. When she felt like she couldn’t retain any more information, she attempted to get some sleep before her appointment.

The next day started off badly. Beca had slept through her alarm, waking up after eleven am. She was supposed to meet Jason and Kelly for breakfast before work, but she obviously slept through breakfast. After stumbling out of her bed, she typed out a quick text to Jason to apologize for missing breakfast and promising to make it up to them later in the week. After making amends with her brother, Beca needed coffee.

After a quick shower and thirty minutes to make herself presentable, Beca left her hotel room to head to the office. After a quick stop at Starbucks, Beca pulled into her parking spot outside of her building. She couldn’t help but smile as she glanced at the window. Splayed across the glass was:

**Rebecca Mitchell, M.D.**

She made her way into her office, ready to take on the world.

Beca sat down at her desk, pulling the file out of her bag. She cracked open the manilla folder, eyes pouring over her patient’s information.

Name: Chloe Beale  
Age: 24  
Hometown: Tampa, Florida.  
Occupation: Pre Law student  
Age of diagnosis: 15  
Medications Used: Haldol

Patient presents with agitated behavior. Upon admission she revealed that she had not taken her medication in over two weeks because she wasn’t crazy. Patient was brought in by her mother because she had attempted to overdose on her mother’s prescription of Ambien. Psychiatric help recommended.

When she heard the tentative knock on her door thirty minutes later, her nerves made and unwanted appearance again. She quickly got to her feet, making her way to the door. When Beca opened the door to her office, her breath instantly caught in her throat. Standing in front of the door was the most beautiful girl that she had ever laid her eyes on. She had the bluest eyes that Beca had ever seen in her life.

**~*~Chloe’s POV~*~**

If there was one thing that Chloe absolutely hated, it was therapy. Who wants to sit across from another person for an hour three times a week and be called crazy? Not exactly Chloe’s idea of a fun afternoon.

The only reason that she was even here is because she was being forced. Her mother and father were threatening to have her committed. All because of the fact that she stopped taking that stupid medicine. She didn’t need the damn medicine, she wasn’t crazy. All it was doing was affecting her studies because it made her fall asleep in class and miss lectures. So she stopped taking the stupid pills that she didn’t need. The voices were talking to her a little bit more often than normal but at least she could focus on school.

Just because her parents were forcing her to see this doctor didn’t mean that she had to actually talk to the kook. Chloe made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t tell this psychiatrist anything; she would just make her parents waste their money on unneeded therapy.

Chloe pulled herself out of bed that morning with the minimal amount of energy that she had. She didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before because the assholes around her wouldn’t shut up. After a quick shower and some breakfast, Chloe gets in her beat up car and makes her way to the psychiatrist’s office. She makes her way towards the door, a grimace on her face as she fights to drown out the sounds around her.

Nerves start to settle in and get the better of Chloe as she stands outside of the office door. She stares at the plaque that reads Dr. Beca Mitchell for an ungodly amount of time. When she finally gathers the courage to knock on the office door, she is already five minutes late for her appointment.

It only takes a second for the door to open in front of her. Chloe glances up into the most beautiful blue eyes that she has ever seen. The girl is at least two inches shorter than Chloe and at least a year or two younger. The brunette smiles softly, beckoning the blonde inside.

_“Hi. You must be my one o’clock. You’re late.”_

_“Hi.”_

Beca makes her way back to her desk, taking a seat in her plush chair. She motions for Chloe to sit down across from her, in an equally fluffy chair. Chloe hesitates for a minute before taking her seat. The brunette shuffles some papers on her desk, clearing her throat lightly.

_“I’m Dr. Mitchell.”_

_“Hi”_

_“You can call me Beca if you want.”_

_“Okay”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_Chloe scoffs lightly. “Isn’t that information in my file?”_

_“Well yes. That is beside the point. This is more like an exercise to try and get to know…you know what never mind. It’s not important.”_ Beca smiles at the other girl, met with a crinkling of eyebrows and a slight scowl.

_“This has to be really difficult for you. How are you feeling?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_“You stopped taking your meds.”_

Chloe’s gaze drops to her lap, hands interlocked on her thighs.

After a moment of silence, Beca clears her throat.

_“Chloe?”_

Chloe looks up, meeting the concerned gaze of the brunette.

_“So you do know my name.”_

_“Well yeah, it’s in your file. Everything is in here.”_

Chloe just stares blankly at Beca, a small smirk splayed across her lips.

 _“Chloe Beale.”_ Beca taps her fingers against the manilla envelope. _“You have such a pretty name.”_ Beca laughs awkwardly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Chloe raises her eyebrows at the brunette’s words, smirk still in place.

 _“Oh”_ Beca clears her throat. _“I’m not flirting with you.”_

Chloe laughs, deflating slightly at the brunette’s words.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Chloe drops her gaze back into her lap.

_“I don’t want to push you Chloe.”_

Chloe laughs incredulously.

_“Really?”_

Beca smiles. _“I just want to help you. You know that right?”_

A scowl forms on the blonde’s face.

_“Of course you do. Do they train all psychiatrists to say that?”_

_“No.”_

Chloe hums in disagreement.

_“Maybe we should start with some relaxation exercises. To get you comfortable here?”_

Chloe shakes her head at the brunette.

_“I told you that I was fine.”_

_“I trust you Chloe. I want you to trust me”_

Chloe scoffs. _“I don’t even know you.”_

Beca raises her hands in surrender. She meets the blonde’s gaze, offering a warm smile.

_“Well let’s change that shall we? What do you want to know about me?”_

Chloe softens slightly at the brunette’s words.

_“Anything.”_

Beca stands up, walking over to an open laptop. She presses the mouse to wake the screen up. Pressing a few buttons, she opens a music program. Soft piano music begins to play in the office. Beca makes her way back to her desk.

 _“Well let’s see here. My name is Beca Mitchell. I am twenty three years old. I was born in Portland Oregon. I started college when I was sixteen. I was a completely different person in college. I wore a lot of eyeliner and an obscene amount of black. I was moody, distant, and really socially awkward……”_ Beca laughs softly. _“Well the socially awkwardness didn’t really change, as you can see. I have four tattoos. I love music. I actually majored in music before I started studying psychology. Studying music made me start to hate music. So I knew that I had to find something else to do with my life, before I fell out of love with music. I make music in my spare time. I…_

Chloe cuts Beca’s sentence off at the mention of music, a bright smile crossing her face. _“You make music?”_

_“Not very often, but yeah.”_

_“Is it yours?”_

_“I’m sorry what?”_

_“The piano stuff that you’re playing right now. Did you make it?”_

Beca smiles at the blonde.

_“Yeah I made it. It’s supposed to help relax you. I really hope that it worked.”_

Chloe smiles as she watches the brunette passionately talk about her music, hands moving animatedly as she speaks.

_“Sorry that I am so awkward, it’s totally embarrassing.”_

Beca gets to her feet, making her way closer to Chloe’s chair. She smiles warmly at the blonde.

_“I think that it’s your turn now.”_

Chloe sighs in exasperation. She knows that Beca won’t leave her alone until she shares some information with her. She might as well get this over with so she can go home.

 _“I’m from Tampa, Florida. I have a younger sister named Allison. I go to law school. When I was a junior, I was in an all-female A capella group. I had red hair at the time. We were called the Bellas."_ The more that Chloe revealed to the brunette, the better she felt. Being around her didn’t feel like being around the other shrinks that her parents had tried. Beca seemed to actually care; she was invested in what Chloe was telling her. It seemed like Beca wanted to actually know who Chloe was, she wasn’t just deeming her the “crazy schizophrenic girl.” Beca continued to eye the blonde carefully, completely engrossed in everything that she was saying.

 _“I left the group because I got nodes. I had to get surgery and I couldn’t preform like they needed me to anymore, so I quit."_ Chloe laughs sardonically. _“Music was my passion too.”_ Beca could tell by the blonde’s tone of voice that she was still upset about having to leave her group. _“Um, let’s see what else? Oh! I was in a spelling bee when I was in seventh grade. I lost. I mean come on, what seventh grader knows how to spell sacrilegious?”_ Beca laughs lightly. _“I was arrested once.”_ Chloe let the last sentence slip out with a shrug of her shoulders, like it wasn’t a big deal. This made Beca very interested, perking her up.

 _“Oh my gosh really?”_ Beca was met with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. _“Me too.  It’s a long story. Maybe I will tell you one day.”_ Chloe smiles softly at the brunette, nodding slightly.

Beca glances at her laptop, panic rising when she notices the time.

 _“Holy shit!”_ Chloe jumps at the slightly raised tone of Beca’s voice. _“I’m sorry Chloe. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just, we’re out of time and I have somewhere that I need to be.”_ Chloe nodded, standing up to hear towards the door. _“I’ll see you Wednesday Chloe.”_

Chloe raises her hand slightly. _“Bye Beca.”_ She smiles softly before heading out of the office. Beca rushes to collect her laptop and paperwork so she can head over to her brother’s house.

Chloe was pretty happy to be done with her session. She wouldn’t ever admit it but she was really excited to see the brunette again. She still wasn’t sold on this whole therapy thing but being around Beca was refreshing. It had been such a long time since Chloe had someone who cared. Whose first response wasn’t to shove pills down her throat and call her crazy. Beca made her feel safe and grounded. For the first time since she could remember, she didn’t have voices around her when she was talking to Beca. It was just her and the brunette for the whole hour. She shared pieces of her life with Beca and Beca shared pieces of her life with Chloe. She listened to Chloe and she made her feel wanted, not like a burden. Chloe didn’t want to put all of her eggs in one basket, but she had a good feeling about Beca Mitchell. Beca Mitchell was going to help Chloe. Of that much she was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's second session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Awesome Nerds!!! I have had for the most part a positive response to this. So I will continue to write this AU. As always, this idea is based off of captainpeachperfect’s gif set on Tumblr. I am just putting my little spin on it. I will try and get this updated as often as I can but I do have two other stories that I am working on. I can’t promise how often I will be able to update but I will try and not make you guys wait too long. As always enjoy!!! Feel free to review, or hit me up on Tumblr. This is based off of parts 6-12.

 

 Call Me Crazy---Chapter 2

**~*~Beca POV~*~**

Beca was habitually late. She hated the fact that she couldn’t seem to be on time whenever she had plans, she felt like it was rude to keep people waiting. So she tried to be on time for dates or plans that she made. It seemed like the universe was against her ever being on time so with time she just embraced the fact that she was never going to be early or even on time for anything.

She knew that Jason and Kelly wouldn’t mind her being late. It was after all, her first day at her office. That didn’t stop the tiny brunette from feeling like a complete and utter dick for making them wait to eat.

So when she hurriedly knocks on the door to their house thirty minutes later than she told them she would be there, she is prepared with at least five different apologies.

When Jason opens the door holding baby Mikey, all of Beca’s apologies are pushed to the wayside.

After receiving the messiest kiss from her nephew, Kelly takes Mikey into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on their dinner. Jason takes his younger sister on a tour of the house.

_“Dude, thanks for letting me stay with you guys. I promise that I will find my own place soon.”_

_“Don’t worry about it Becs, staying in a hotel is like crazy expensive. You might as well stay with family.”_

_“Yeah. It’s not really a big deal, I can afford to stay in a hotel if need be.”_

_“Just because you can doesn’t mean that you should have to.”_

_“That’s true. Still, thank you.”_

_“Don’t mention it Becs, it’s seriously no big deal.”_

_“Fine. So how are you doing?”_

Jason rolls his eyes slightly at his sister. _“Now that you are a big bad psychiatrist, that question makes me totally uncomfortable.”_

Beca laughs, punching her brother’s shoulder playfully. _“Get used to it dude.”_

The two make their way back to the kitchen after dropping Beca’s stuff off in the guest bedroom. Kelly is already busying herself with feeding Mikey. The adults make small talk during dinner, mostly focused on how Beca is transitioning to everything with her job.

_“So how’s work going? Jason told me that you had a session with your first patient today.”_

_“Yeah. It was like really awkward. She’s not awkward, I’m awkward. She’s got these blue eyes. So distracting. I was rambling for half the session.”_

_“Oh babe, sounds like little Beca has a crush!”_

_“Shut up dude, I do not! Even if I did, that is like totally against the doctor-patient code of conduct.”_

_“Is she hot though?”_

_“Oh dude, totally.”_ Beca sighs, the electric blue of Chloe’s eyes flashing through the brunette’s mind.

**~*~Chloe POV~*~**

Chloe hated having dinner with her family. She hated the looks that they gave her when they thought that she wasn’t looking. The looks of pity or shame for having a daughter deemed as crazy. It made her want to gouge her eyeballs out with her fork.

_“How is Dr. Mitchell?”_ Her mother asks. Chloe fork pauses inches from her mouth as she seriously contemplates stabbing herself in the jugular. Whatever it takes to avoid this conversation.

_“Dr. Mitchell?”_ Allison’s boyfriend Sam asks.

Allison leans in towards her boyfriend, nudging him with her elbow. _“I told you about that in the car.”_

Chloe turns her attention to Sam. _“Dr. Mitchell is the new psychiatrist that my parents are having me see.”_

_“So?”_ Her mom presses.

Chloe shrugs her shoulders. _“It was fine. We didn’t talk about much. Got to know each other a little bit. She seemed nervous.”_

_“Nervous?”_ Her father cuts in, eyeing his daughter. _“Do you want us to find you someone else?”_

_“We came highly recommended but she is really young….”_

Chloe shakes her head vehemently. _“No…no…it’s totally fine. I like Beca.”_

_“You call her Beca?”_ Allison questions.

_“Well yeah. She asked me to.”_

_“Well I hope that you don’t like her that way Chlo. You hear about it all of the time but it’s so weird to want to fuck your own psychiatrist.”_

_“Allison! Is that necessary?”_ Chloe’s mother chastises.

_“What?”_

_“Wait, you like girls?”_ Sam questions, eyes wide in curiosity.

_“I don’t really like to label myself. I love people, gender doesn’t matter to me.”_ Chloe shrugs, turning her attention back to her food. Sam looks down, clearly uncomfortable.

_“Can I be excused?”_ Chloe questions.

_“Sure, just take your plate to the sink please. Are you alright?”_ Chloe’s mother asks.

_“I’m fine. Just tired I guess.”_ Chloe excuses herself, grabbing her practically full plate off of the table. She takes it into the kitchen, dumping the contents into the trashcan. The redhead breezes her way back through the dining room, not stopping until she reaches her bedroom. She immediately plops down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. Her mind immediately drifts to the brunette haired beauty that is extremely out of her reach.

**~*~Beca POV~*~**

If there was one thing that Beca hated, it was chores. Doing any chore aside from dragging her lazy ass out of bed each morning was pretty much the worst punishment that the tiny brunette could imagine. She would rather undergo Chinese water torture than do laundry.

So it came as a huge surprise to her and Jason when she readily volunteered to clean up after dinner. Beca wanted nothing more than to punch herself in the face when Kelly agreed. What she didn’t expect was for her sister in law to follow her into the kitchen. Kelly takes the offered towel from Beca, drying the dishes as Beca washes them.

_“So Beca, tell me about this girl?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kel.”_

Kelly laughs. _“Beca. We’ve known each other for eight years now. I know when you’re lying to me.”_

Beca sighs, setting the dishrag on the counter. She turns towards her sister in law, nervous fingers sliding through her brunette locks.

_“It doesn’t matter. She’s my patient.”_

_“You like her?”_

_“Yes….no…I don’t know. We literally just met today. Something about her Kel, just drives me crazy. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. She doesn’t talk much, but that could’ve been because she was uncomfortable. She likes music. She’s freaking gorgeous.”_

_“Wow Becs. I haven’t seen you this distraught over an attractive person like ever.”_

_“It’s not like it matters. Nothing can ever happen.”_

_“She won’t be your patient forever.”_

_“Regardless Kel, it’s like totally unethical.”_

_“Whatever you say Becs. We just want you to be happy.”_

_“Yeah. Too bad that she had to come to my office huh?”_

The brunette’s cruel mind assaults her with thoughts of the blue eyed beauty. Her smile, her unsure laughter, her eyes. The way she looked at Beca when she found out that the brunette loved music as much as she does.

The overwhelming thoughts of the blonde send panic flooding through Beca’s veins. She turns away from her sister in law, quickly finishing up the last of the dishes. As soon as she is finished, she hangs the rag in the middle of the sink. She wipes her hands dry on her jeans, switching the faucet off. Turning towards her sister in law, the brunette smiles.

_“Right well, thanks for the help with the kitchen and thank you for dinner.”_

_“No Beca, thank you for doing the dishes. You didn’t have to. And you’re welcome for dinner.”_

_“It was no biggie, really.”_ Beca walks over to the dining room table, pulling her jacket off of her chair. She slides her jacket over her shoulders, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

_You going out?”_

_Yeah, I’m going to meet up with an old friend.”_

Kelly’s eyebrow quirks in amusement. “Like a friend….or a friend friend?”

_"Just like a really good friend.”_

_“Whatever you say Becs.”_ Kelly chuckles.

Beca chuckles as she heads out of the backdoor. _“I’ll be back later.”_

 

Beca was feeling a little bit keyed up. It might be something to do with the fact that she was going to see Kevin for the first time since she had graduated college. Part of it most definitely had to do with the blue eyed siren that had been constantly through her mind all day.

She pulls out her cell phone, shooting a text to Kevin to let him know that she is outside of his apartment. He buzzes her in immediately. Beca makes her way up to his front door, her friend standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. He tugs the small brunette into a tight hug, his beard scratching painfully against the brunette’s cheek. He presses a soft kiss to her unharmed cheek. Pulling back from the embrace, all Beca can think about is what Chloe’s body would feel like against her. The blonde is part of the reason why Beca even reached back out to Kevin.

_“Wow Becs, you look great.”_ Kevin’s words break Beca out of her trance. She smiles awkwardly before he gestures her in. She takes a minute to take in her surrounds. The apartment is small, neat and sparsely decorated. She follows Kevin to the grey couch in the living room, taking a seat on one end.

_“Did you want a drink Becs?”_ He questions.

_“Um…do you have any Dr. Pepper?”_

_“Duh. Is there any other soda??”_

_“I don’t think so, no.”_

Kevin gets up off of the couch, heading into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with two glasses and a small wrapped package in his hands. He hands Beca a glass, taking his seat next to her. Beca takes a sip of her drink, hastily swallowing it down as Kevin hands her the wrapped package.

_“Welcome to Georgia, Becs.”_

Beca takes the gift in her hands, awkwardly spinning the package between them. _“Thanks dude.”_

_“You’re like the big BM now.”_ Kevin states, reaching back to scratch at his hair nervously. _“I can actually see those beautiful blue eyes now that you don’t cake them in black eyeliner.”_

Beca laughs sarcastically. _“Yeah and you don’t have all that baby fat covering your face now.”_

Kevin laughs. _“I really missed you Beca.”_ Beca notices Kevin’s gaze fall to her lips. She swallows thickly. She doesn’t really want this, not anymore. The next thing that pops into Beca’s head changes her mind completely. For just a split second, she sees Chloe on the other side of the couch, bright blue eyes staring unabashedly at the brunette’s lips.

Beca knows at that moment that she has to do this. Regardless of the fact that she can already feel regret coiling in her stomach, she knows that she doesn’t have a choice.

She has to forget about Chloe, if only for tonight.

That is exactly the pep talk that Beca gives herself before lurching forward on the couch. She presses her lips harshly against Kevin’s.  He immediately presses harder against her, kissing her passionately.

Beca’s brain screams at how wrong kissing Kevin feels. How his lips feel hard against hers, where she is sure that Chloe’s would be soft. A soft groan leaves Beca’s mouth at the thought. Kevin runs his hands up Beca’s sides, stopping to rest on her hips. Beca tries to stay there in the moment with Kevin; she knows that she is being a complete dick. For the life of her, she cannot stop her mind from returning to the forbidden blonde. When she closes her eyes, all she can see is Chloe’s smile. Her bright blue eyes staring back at Beca.

At some point Beca recalls leaving the living room. Beca being gently shoved down onto a bed, rough lips capturing hers. She has finally regained some semblance of control over her slightly perverted thoughts. She pulls away from the kiss, panting slightly to catch her breath. She presses her hand against Kevin’s cheek, scratching at his rough stubble.

_“This beard is ridiculous. In college it didn’t feel like I was making out with razor blades.”_ Beca chuckles softly, moving her arms to remove her sweater.

The rest of the night had Beca pretty much in a daze. Clothes being removed and tossed haphazardly across the room. Blonde hair. Rough, calloused hands on her hips, skimming the skin of her chest. Blue eyes. Stubble burns on her neck, her chest, thighs. Soft, feminine lips pressed against hers. Strong arms holding her, pectoral muscles pressed against her. Soft curves and lean muscled arms holding her, breasts pressed against hers.

That was the turning point for Beca. She knew that she was falling in too deep. She was crossing a line that could not be crossed. She had to banish all thoughts of the enchanting blonde. She was her Doctor, a licensed professional. Having not so innocent thoughts about her patient was not only against every moral and professional code out there, she took an oath. She had to forget about Chloe Beale. She could not have romantic thoughts or feelings for her patient. She couldn’t dream about wanting to drown in those blue eyes. No matter how many times she chastised herself for her thoughts, she fell asleep dreaming of those aquamarine pools.

Beca knew that she was late when she woke up. She didn’t plan on staying the night. She couldn’t break out of Kevin’s grasp fast enough, sliding out of the bed. She stumbles around the room, collecting her clothes blindly. The blackout curtains in Kevin’s room making it impossible for the brunette to see, it isn’t long before she stubs her toe against the bedpost. A pained yelp pulls Kevin out of his deep slumber, the bedside light being switched on.

_“Fuck!!!”_ Beca curses loudly, hopping up and down on one foot,  bra and underwear the only clothing items in place.

_“Are you okay Becs?”_

_“No I’m not fucking okay! Why is it so dark in here? Now I’m going to be late for work and I probably broke my fucking toe.”_

Beca mumbles grumpily, pulling her jeans and shirt back on. She tells Kevin goodbye, hurrying out of his apartment to head back to her brother’s.

**~*~General POV~*~**

Chloe was confused. Beca…Dr. Mithell was supposed now twenty minutes late for their appointment. Panic ran through Chloe’s veins, feelings of worthlessness threatening to overtake her. Chloe knew that Beca was going to drop her as soon as she could. She knew that Beca was going to refer her to another therapist, that she didn’t want to deal with the “Crazy Girl.”

Chloe turns away from the brunette’s office door, pulling out her phone to text her mom. Might as well get a jump on finding a new shrink. Soft hands grasp the blonde’s shoulders, stopping her movement. Chloe looks up from her phone, eyes locking on the navy blue that she can’t stop thinking about. Beca’s face is screwed up in pity, sympathy? Maybe apologetic.

_“I am so sorry Chloe. I didn’t mean to be late. I overslept and yeah….”_ Beca’s words trail off. She wasn’t sure why she was telling Chloe what held her up. Surely her apology would suffice. Beca smiles awkwardly, unlocking her office door. She opens the door, gesturing the blonde in with her hand.

_“S’fine.”_ Chloe breezes past the brunette. She isn’t positive, but she thinks that her therapist may have sniffed her hair as she walked by. The prospect of Beca smelling her hair both excites and scares the blonde. She immediately makes her way over to her chair, sinking her body into the plush heaven.

**~*~Beca POV~*~**

_**-What the fuck BECA!?!?!-**_ Beca screams internally. She actually took a whiff of the blonde as she walked past her. She can’t believe that her subconscious actually allowed that to happen. She swore to herself last night that she would forget the attraction that she felt towards the redhead and now she goes off and fucking sniffs her hair!

Beca stomps into her office, plopping down in her chair. She takes a minute to collect herself before turning her attention to the blonde.

_“Chloe.”_ Beca clears her throat. _“How about you tell me about Barden?”_ Beca looks up, meeting the curious gaze of the blonde. Her throat immediately feels like she swallowed a pound of sand. Chloe smiles shyly.

_“Um, sure.”_ The blonde states, wringing her hands in her lap. _“My best days at Barden had to be when I was in the Bellas. We were like a group of misfits.” Chloe laughs at the memory._

_“We had the captain of the team. Her name was Aubrey. She was your typical type a personality. She had to have control over every single aspect of the team. Her dad was the reason behind all of her “quirks” if you will. He was very adamant that Aubrey strive for perfection. I can understand trying to strive for perfection but this was another level. He was almost like a tiger mom when it came to competitions and her academia. She was my best friend when I was a Bella.”_

Chloe takes a deep breath.

_“There was Lilly. Lilly was kind of scary. She was really quiet. It wasn’t that she didn’t talk; she was just so soft spoken that we could hardly ever make out what she was saying. When we were able to make out her words, they were always the weirdest statements. She was obsessed with knives and fire and dead bodies. She once swore that she had built a time machine.”_

Beca laughs, eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. _“Sounds like a serial killer.”_

_“No. She was completely harmless.”_

Chloe runs her fingers through her hair.

_“Stacie was the other girl that I was closest with. Stacie looked like your typical sorority girl. Super tall, brunette, legs for days. Hot. Extremely sexually fluid. Funny thing was that Stacie was actually crazy smart. She got her degree in physics.”_

_“We had Emily. Her last name was Junk.”_ Beca chokes as she inhales a drink of her coffee. _“You think that’s bad? Her dad’s last name was Hardon. So yeah. Emily was like our little A Capella baby. She was the sweetest girl. Great set of pipes too.”_

_“Fat Amy was our native Australian.”_

_“Wait, Fat Amy? You actually called her Fat Amy?”_ Beca questions, eyes widened in surprise.

_“Well yeah, she asked us to.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Her exact words were that she called herself Fat Amy so twig bitches like us didn’t do it behind her back.”_

_“I like her already.”_

_“Yeah. She was definitely the comedic relief of the group. She always told these outlandish stories that were pretty much too crazy to be real.”_

_“There was also, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Jessica, Flo. C.R. was like our Mama Bear. Always the level headed one. Flo was kind of like the outspoken version of Lilly. She also had really outlandish stories that were too much. Ashley and Jessica, well nobody really could tell them apart. They couldn’t even tell us who was who. It wasn’t as if they look alike or anything. They weren’t even related.”_

Chloe laughs, pausing to wipe a stray tear from her eye.

_“We were so passionate. I loved being a part of the Bellas. Those girls were my family, they were everything to me. It absolutely killed me to have to leave the group. I tried to stay on as a choreographer and co-captain after I recovered from my surgery, but it was too painful. I couldn’t look at each of their faces every day and not be able to be a part of the group that I spent so much of my time with. A month after I recovered from my surgery, I told Aubrey that I was quitting the group altogether and I moved out of the Bella house. That was pretty much the last time that I ever heard from any of the girls again. I got the occasional text from Aubrey for a while, but I stopped answering them. It just hurt too much.”_

Beca clears her throat, trying to think of a way to steer Chloe away from this conversation.

_“So what’s it like when you hear the voices?”_

**~*~Chloe POV~*~**

Chloe knew that this question was coming. She had hoped to avoid ever answering it. Better to get it over with now, she thinks.

Clearing her throat, _“I don’t hear the voices inside of my head. It’s like I can hear them talking out loud. Like any other person on the street. Like coming from the radio. Or like people were standing behind me, talking to me.”_

_“What would they say to you?”_

_“Different things. Mostly they would tell me how worthless I am. How much of a burden I am on my family. How much better off my parents and sister would be if I would just die. They would tell me to kill myself, to end it all.”_ Chloe trails off, wiping tears from her eyes. _“Sometimes it would just be one voice. Other times there would be so many voices that I couldn’t tell what the voices were telling me and what my actual thoughts were.”_

_“It started to be too much. I wanted to run away. I tried to, I really did. I just took off one day and kept running. I ran until I realized that there was nowhere for me to go. There was literally no place that I could escape to.”_

Beca scribbles something down in her notebook. _“When did you first hear the voices?”_

Chloe sighs, trying to pinpoint when the voices started. _“I don’t really remember when I first started hearing the voices. It feels like it has been forever. When I was working as a waitress in high school. I heard them when I was hanging out with my friends. They were there when I went on my first date. When I had sex for the first time. It eventually got to a point where they were getting louder and louder. It got to the point where I couldn’t concentrate in class anymore. My grades were slipping and I was at risk of being kicked out of one of my core classes for my degree. My parents set me up with a specialist. They gave me some meds. I started to get better.”_

Chloe looks up, meeting Beca’s gaze. The brunette has her full attention on the blonde.

_“When I first started taking the meds, the voices disappeared. After a while, they still hadn’t returned. So I thought that I was getting better. I thought that I didn’t need to take the meds anymore.”_

Chloe laughs sardonically.

_“I know that it was stupid for me to stop taking my meds. I just really wanted to prove that there was nothing wrong with me. That they were wrong when they diagnosed me. Now I know that I was wrong. They were right. I am crazy.”_

Chloe swallows over the lump in her throat.

_“The doctors were right when they told me that I am crazy. The voices were right when they told me that I am worthless…that I shouldn’t be aliv…”_

_“No Chloe.”_ Beca interrupts. _“The voices aren’t right. They aren’t right and I am so glad that you didn’t listen to them. The world would not be a better place without you, because you’re gorgeous.”_ Really Beca?? Gorgeous. You know that you aren’t allowed to think that way. Dammit. Think before you speak idiot.

Chloe smiles, a blush rising on her cheeks. _“You’re not flirting with me this time, are you?”_

Beca buries her face in her hands. _“Please don’t embarrass me.”_

_“Sorry.”_

Beca looks back up at Chloe, the brunette’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment. _"No you’re not.”_

_“I’m not sorry. Because you’re gorgeous too.”_

_“Um…thanks.”_ Beca mumbles, brain short circuiting. _“Chloe I’m really glad that you are starting to open up. It’s really good that you are talking. I really hate to do this, but our session is over for today.”_

_“Huh. I guess that time flies when you’re embarrassing your therapist.”_

Beca laughs. _“Get out of here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Okay.”_ Chloe stands up, grabbing her purse. _“Bye Beca.”_

_“Till tomorrow blondie.”_ Beca waves as the blonde leaves the office. She slams her head against her desk with a groan. _“Fuck. Rebecca, you’re screwed.”_

 

**TBC…**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update sorry :(

To my awesome Nerds:

I have not given up on this fic, do not despair. With the happenings of losing our beloved Heda Lexa, I am not in able mind to write angst right now. SO until I feel like I can give this fic the proper attention that it deserves, I will be placing this on hiatus so that I may focus on the fluffier side of life. As soon as I feel able, I will get back to this. If you would like to continue to read works by me, I am focusing on fluffy Clexa stuff right now....

 

Thank you for being understanding:

JeffrinaMichelle


End file.
